Episode 41 VS 7 Point 5: Across the Galaxy
by Voyager Season 7.5
Summary: Letters to and from home are an important part of the lives of Voyager II, Odyssey, and the colonists of New Earth.
1. Dr Mark Zimmerman 1

Dr. Mark Zimmerman leaned back in his chair. His duty shift ended in one hour and thirty five minutes. But his big task for the morning was done. It was a good feeling to have completed such a monumental task. The Federation Journal of Medical Research had already accepted his outline. He and Denara had finished the actual article last month, but he'd been tweaking it ever since. He would send it out in the next datastream. It still needed to be peer reviewed (though he doubted they had any reviewers that were his equal) then it would be published-probably early next year. It would be a first for any journal in the Alpha Quadrant-a joint research project involving researchers from the Delta Quadrant. Dr. Denara Pel was listed as lead researcher.

There was another chuckle from across the room.

"Your sister must tell some amusing stories," Zimmerman said.

"Huh?" His colleague, Dr. Zeke Brown asked. "Oh. I'm sorry. She's describing the most recent antics of my nieces."

"Carolyn and Annabelle, the twins."

"Yes, apparently they tried to switch classes, again. As it was the third time in a month, the teachers caught on very quickly." Dr. Brown smiled as he glanced back down at his PADD. "I don't like the wait between datastream transmissions. A month just seems like such a long time. And _Voyager 1_ went without any contact with home for six years."

Mark acknowledged the comment with a quick nod of his head as Zeke continued to speak. "Jonny finally found time to write. He's working with survivors of the Cardassian Work camps."

"Jonny?" Mark didn't remember Zeke ever mentioning anyone named Jonny. Zeke's face turned sad.

"John Dillon. He's a pediatric psychiatrist. He's been working with Bajoran children for almost five years. It's put a real strain on our relationship. It's the other reason I took this assignment. We would see each other once, maybe twice a year. I wanted a chance to think about us." Zeke shook his head. "We've been together since we met in Medical School. It's just our paths are taking us separate directions. And you? You mentioned you heard from your sister."

His sister. Hailey (or Hayley) that woman really needed to decide on how to spell her name. Next thing you know, she'd be spelling it Hajlei. "Hailey is doing well. She has discovered she likes to travel."

Zeke smiled "Good for her. Well, I need to prepare for the away team mission tomorrow. Thanks for letting me go on this one."

Mark nodded. He'd wanted to go, but he knew that the letter he would write next would be difficult-and anyway, he shouldn't hog all the missions.

He waited for the door to swish close behind his colleague, before he opened his last letter.

_**YOU WHAT?**_

**_I had to read that damn letter three times before I finally realized you had had some sort of cascading memory failure. Why would any sane hologram_ _want to stay in the Delta Quadrant? You're future is here. I mean in the Alpha Quadrant. Your sister is galavanting around the galaxy with Barclay-and Leonard is feeling lonely. He claims I don't rub his belly enough._**

**_Enough of that. What will you do with yourself in the Delta Quadrant? Oh wait. You're staying to be with that woman. I read your outline. That's why I asked about that woman. She is listed first. I'd wondered at the time, but this recent nonsense confirms my worst suspicions._**

**_Take an extended leave of absence. Now that that ridiculous governor of yours is gone, you probably could ask for an extended assignment on the colony world. But why are you also thinking of resigning from Starfleet? Its a bureaucratic mess these days, just look at what we had to do when they tried to take your holo-emitter. But you are also the one who could help fight the mess._**

**_I know, I know, you are just thinking about resigning. I think it is a stupid idea. Right now, you and Hailey (yes, I spell the name the "old" way) are the only "sentient" holograms out there. _**

**_I know you probably are considering all this. I have not mentioned anything to Hailey, since despite her infatuation with Barclay, you are her "big brother." I will let you tell her of your choice and why._**

**_Though she may consider herself so much in love with Barclay, that she'll just squeal when she learns it is because of a woman._**

**_I hate it when she squeals,_**

**_Lewis Zimmerman._**

Mark closed the letter. Lewis was right, if he chose to stay in the Delta Quadrant, Hailey would be the one who would be hurt the most. With Governor Shuba Diaza out of office, he knew a position on the colony would be more tolerable. He would be able to continue working with Denara on her research...their research.

Her team was amazing. They worked well together, and were quite eager to work with him.

Unlike some of Voyager's crew. There were still a few who refused to have him treat him. Ensign Brach was the most outrageous. He'd waited for three hours with a broken wrist, rather than let Mark fix it. Dr. Brown had just looked at the ensign, then shook his head. "I can fix a broken wrist, but I can't fix stupid." The ensign was still in physical therapy and quite possibly would be for the rest of their time in the Delta Quadrant.

Then Janeway had learned of the incident. While Ensign Brach hadn't been fed bread and water-that might have been a better option. Brach still wouldn't let Mark treat him, but there was now a negative review in his file.

**_Dear Hailey,_**

He stopped. He'd worry about which spelling to use, later. Voyager was only going to stay in orbit around New Earth a few days after dropping the away team with Dr. Brown on class L planet with potential dilithium and other ores. If he was going to spend that time with Denara and her team, he needed to finish the monthly reports.


	2. Dr Mark Zimmerman 2

**Dear Doctor Zimmerman...**

**by jamelia**

When Dr. Denara Pel entered the Pel Reproductive Research Laboratory on New Earth, she was happy to see the face of one of her favorite people waiting for her. Dr. Mark Zimmerman might be a hologram, but he was definitely one of Denara's favorite people. Since _Voyager II_ arrived yesterday and would remain in orbit over New Earth for a couple of days, she had hoped he would be available to visit with her today. His cheery "Good Morning, Denara. How are you doing today?" was just what she needed to hear this morning. He held out his hands to her in welcome (even though it was her lab, not his Sickbay, she thought with a smile), but she happily accepted his peck on her cheek and answered in kind.

"Oh, I'm fine, Schmullis. A little tired of beating my head against the wall with our 'Problem,' but other than that, I'm doing well. It's so good to see you this morning. Did you get any mail from the Alpha Quadrant? The transmission was due to arrive last night. Did it?"

"I certainly did. My sister Hayley sent me a letter, as did her 'significant other' Mr. Barclay, without whom, I might add, we would not be receiving our letters at all."

Denara Pel smiled. She did so enjoy her Schmullis' enthusiasms. He had told her about Lieutenant Barclay's contribution to the original _Voyager's_ return home several times, but it was really quite amazing that they were able to receive regular correspondence from over 70,000 light years away. Without Mr. Barclay's somewhat eccentric but undeniably creative thinking, she doubted she would be speaking with Dr. Zimmerman today.

"That's wonderful. Anything else?"

"My father Lewis sent me a note. One of his typically curmudgeonly missives, but it was good to hear from him."

"Dr. Mark Lewis Zimmerman! That's not a very nice thing to say about your very own . . . father. Or creator. I'm not really sure _what_ to call him."

"Father will do, Denara. I did receive a letter from my publisher. He notified me of my most recent royalty deposit. I tidy little sum, I'm happy to say."

"Schmullis . . . "

Doctor Mark chuckled. "And yes, I also received a reply to our request from Icheb Paris about our little 'Problem.'"

"Has he had any insights?" she asked eagerly.

"Nothing specific in regards to a treatment, but he did pose a question that we will need to answer. It might have a bearing on our 'problem.'"

"Show me the letter!"

"Denara, why don't we wait until the rest of your team is here so we can brainstorm with them? I'd really like to share my letter from Hayley with you first."

Denara sighed impatiently. They'd waited two months for Icheb's response already, since he hadn't sent anything to them in the last data stream. It did make sense to wait for the whole team's presence to hear what he had to say, though.

"You're right, Schmullis. We should wait for the team. So, what did Hayley have to say?"

Dr. Zimmerman grinned at Denara and held up his PADD with a flourish. Clearing his throat as if preparing to deliver an operatic rendition rather than simply reading a letter, he recited,

**_Dear Mark,_**

**_It was so good to get your last transmission. It seems like you're having many interesting adventures out there in the Delta Quadrant, with all of the new people you have been meeting out there. Have you had any more opportunities to act in the capacity of the "Emergency Command Hologram"? Has Captain Janeway asked you to fill in for her on any other missions? Lewis said you should feature that incident in one of your holoprograms. He likes to sniff at your literary "pretensions," as he calls them, but he's really proud of your achievements._**

**_I recently had an adventure of my own. Guess what! I visited Bajor and Deep Space Nine with Reg a while ago. And I didn't have to be downloaded into Enterprise's holodeck and then be transferred into Vic's holosuite to do it. I traveled all the way there and back with Reg in his quarters! We even went sightseeing on Bajor!_**

**_You know that Reg and Commander Carey have been working on the portable holoemitter for me whenever they get a chance. They advise me it will be a very long time before they'll be able to come up with a cute little badge like yours. Actually, I'd prefer something a little closer to a jewelry piece anyway, but who knows when they'd be able to come up with something like that? They're having a lot of trouble getting anything really small that works well._**

**_They made a prototype transmitter for me that looks a bit like a backpack. When I go out of a holoemitter-equipped room, I have to wear it on my back. The smaller model is the size of a tricorder, but it's got some problems yet (like, my feet disappear when I walk, and sometimes I get all "shimmery" when the power fluctuates). The backpack one is powerful enough for me to go dancing, or to a play, or even for a hike on a planet. It was wonderful to really spend time with Reg, you know? Like non-photonic boyfriends and girlfriends do? I had a ball the entire trip._**

**_I spent a little time with Dr. Crusher in her Sickbay on the way there. She's a very nice person. When she saw my backpack, she asked Reg why, if it's a holoemitter, he couldn't make it look like something other than what a hiker would wear on a trail - unless I was actually hiking or sightseeing when I was wearing it, of course. She suggested a few "stylish" modifications. So, when I strolled into Vic's from the Promenade, my pack was disguised as a flowing forest green satin cape with hood. I felt very dressed up, and Vic was very complimentary. I think Reg even got a little jealous! _**

**_I had such a good time on that trip. Your emitter is a marvelous piece of engineering, but if I can get off Jupiter Station every now and then, I don't care if mine is a little clunkier, as long as it's MY clunky portable holoemitter! I love it._**

**_I've heard from your publisher. He said he was going to send you your latest royalty figures; you should be very pleased at your earnings this quarter. Your programs are very popular. _**

**_Well, I've just about run out of things to say. When I'm not traveling (it sounds so good to be able to say that) I've been helping out Lewis in the lab. You should have seen the place when I got back from my trip. What a mess! It took me a week to clean it up, and I don't think I've found everything yet. Oh, well. I'll know what's missing when he starts going crazy looking for something. Wish me luck finding it!_**

**_Hope all continues to go well. Please send me a reply in the next data stream, even if you only have time for a short message. _**

**_Oh, that reminds me. Leonard said to say "hi." Reg said to say "hi" to you, too._**

**_Your loving sister Hayley_**

"How sweet. It sounds like she had a wonderful time on her trip."

Mark sniffed, and Denara suddenly had a hunch she knew what Dr. Lewis Zimmerman must look like when he did that. "Sharing quarters with Mr. Barclay. I think I'm going to have to talk to him about that. He shouldn't put her in a compromising position!"

Denara forbore from making any comments about holograms and compromising positions. What did she really know about it? Fortunately, right at that moment, the doors to the lab opened. The rest of the research team had finally arrived to begin the work day, greeting Dr. Pel and Dr. Zimmerman cheerfully. The team consisted of Syrilla and Fendon Mund, who once worked with the renowned Dr. Dorstov Reyn. They were thrilled to be working with Dr. Pel now. Denara's associate from her clinic on Vidiia, Dr. Krazel Lem, came in right behind them, with his fiancée Malini Reyn on his arm.

Denara really enjoyed the family feeling in her lab, which was completely appropriate, given their mission: to find treatments to alleviate the most severe side effect of the Antiphagia vaccine. Fully half of adult Vidiians had been made sterile when they were cured of the Phage. Why half of the adults could reproduce while the rest could not was an extremely vexing problem.

"Dr. Zimmerman was just about to share Cadet Paris' response to us from the Alpha Quadrant."

"Well, I'm not going to read everything to you," Dr. Zimmerman cautioned them. "Much of what he has to say is contained in the attachment, which is an extremely detailed analysis of the data you sent him. I'm sure you'll all find his detailed notes much more valuable if you study them on your own. However, I will share his letter to me, since it serves as a valuable summary of what he noticed in the data."

He cleared his holographic throat again before beginning to read. Denara decided it must be another of those theatrical affectations he enjoyed assuming.

**_Dear Dr. Zimmerman,_**

**_I hope all is going well for you in the Delta Quadrant. I have been very busy with my classes, but I have kept up with my genetics research, particularly as it applies to the problem you and Dr. Pel sent to me concerning the sterility issues secondary to the Antiphagia vaccine. I have some ideas about causes and possible treatments. I've attached a ninety-three page report of my findings to this letter, with details about my findings._**

**_To summarize here, however, I could not find anything in the formula based upon Klingon and human DNA that would conflict with Vidiian genetics. I don't understand how the actual formula would account for the reproductive problems of so many Vidiians. Of course, if I had actual samples instead of only computer simulations and the records you could send me via the data stream, I might find something I missed. Still, it seems that Dr. Reyn accounted for all the factors that I could identify in the Vidiian genome which would conflict with the Antiphagia._**

**_However, I did notice that in the simulated samples, there were some interpolated genetic materials that clearly were not Vidiian in origin. I had some problems accounting for the genetic contamination at first, but then I remembered something you told me. You said many Vidiians received organ transplants from alien species to treat their Phage symptoms. I decided that extra genetic material must be from those transplants, and maybe, sometimes, from any medications used to prevent rejection of the transplanted organs._**

**_I found it very interesting that in the samples you indicated were from individuals who were not made sterile by the Antiphagia, I was able to identify the alien race that contributed the genetic contamination fairly easily, from records on file that you and Voyager's crew obtained during your travels through that sector of the Delta Quadrant. I wasn't able to do that very well with the samples you said were from people who were sterile. There were so many different bits of alien DNA, I had trouble identifying which was which._**

**_Is it possible that multiple transplants received from different alien species might contribute to the side effect? It almost looks like the Antiphagia, when confronted by some of these alien DNA strands, had a tendency to cause unanticipated cellular growth. It might have helped the person temporarily during the healing process, but it also looks a little like what I have seen in historical records about some forms of cancer. Have any empirical research studies been done to evaluate how many transplants, on average, the Vidiians who have reproductive problems have undergone, when compared to those who are able to reproduce? I don't have enough data to be able to help you answer that question. However, I will be happy to evaluate any information of this nature that you can send me in the future._**

**_Please keep me posted. Most of my studies at the Academy have nothing to do with my interest in biomedical research. Working on this problem for you has been very rewarding. It kept my mind off of some problems I've been having of a romantic nature. _**

**_I miss all my friends from Voyager, especially my brother Tom, my sister-in-law B'Elanna, and my niece Miral. Do you get to see them often? Say hello to them for me the next time you see them._**

**_If I can be of any further help to you, or if you do not understand something in my attached notes, please contact me._**

**_Your friend, _**

**_Cadet Icheb Paris_**

"Denara? Do you know of any such studies?"

"No. Fendon? Syrilla? Krazel? Malini? Has it ever come up?"

No one could recall any such studies. Denara shook her head in amazement. Why hadn't she ever considered this before? Surely someone must have looked into this! But, maybe not. No one ever wanted to think about organ transplants. Look at how upset she had been when she listened to Captain Jixtan's recitation of his own imprisonment, and what he had seen in one of Mupano Industries' mining camps/organ processing centers.

"You know, Denara, I never thought about it before now, but I did notice that the longer one of our patients had been diagnosed as having the Phage before receiving the Antiphagia treatment, the more likely that person was made sterile after receiving the vaccine," Dr. Lem remarked. "The ones that could reproduce were often younger. I attributed it to the fact that younger people were not so weakened from fighting the disease for a long time. But Icheb's suggestion makes sense. Maybe it wasn't simply the length of time a person had the Phage that was significant. People who were treated with the Antiphagia before they had needed many surgical interventions with alien tissues to prolong their lives were likely to be younger, or they hadn't had the Phage for very long."

"I've never heard about the kind of study Icheb mentions in his letter, but the government's Department of Medical Records and Research must have relevant data," Denara said firmly. "I know they collected all sorts of information about which organs were affected by the Phage. I would think the medical records would also indicate when transplants were given."

"Wouldn't it be amazing if someone who lived so far away thought of this, when it's escaped all of us? Now that I think of it, it's actually rather obvious that a treatment that is primarily genetic in nature could have interactions with foreign DNA," Syrilla Mund commented.

"If it turns out to be true, it means that my father's formula wasn't really the problem, then?" Malini took hold of her fiancé's hand.

"Yes. If he'd had more of a chance to study it according to his methods, I'm sure he would have noticed what was happening. He was very careful, especially with oral medications, which is what he was working on. This side effect wouldn't have been significant with a skin cream, which Syrilla and I both used when she was pregnant with our younger daughter. Syrilla didn't have any trouble with her pregnancy with Sarya. It was treatment with the shot that caused problems. And we don't even know if a shot was the best way to administer the medication. It obviously wasn't tested much at all before it was given to everyone." Fendon Mund shook his head. Syrilla patted him by the hand to calm him down. He did carry on so, every time he thought of those days.

"I'll contact the President," Denara said. "We'll see what we can find out from available records. We can also contact some of the clinics on Vidiia, and maybe interview the people who have immigrated here about their surgical and treatment histories and current reproductive status, to see if we can find a connection."

"Well, Denara, I see you're going to be busy. I guess you won't be able to go to Ambassador Thev's soirée this evening," Mark said morosely.

Denara looked at Mark. So that's why he was here so early this morning! "Oh, Schmullis, I forgot all about that dinner! I'm sure I can still make it. Will you be there?"

"If someone invites me, I believe I can receive permission to come along." Mark preened as he spoke. Denara laughed. He could be so funny when he was angling for something. All he'd really had to do was ask her! She would be delighted to have his company. Talking about medical research with him was far more rewarding than her diplomatic duties. She hoped she would be free of her ambassadorial duties very soon.

"Well, then, Dr. Zimmerman, will you please ask Captain Janeway to give you permission to escort me to the diplomatic dinner this evening? I believe President Dop is expected. We may be able to speak to him in person about this matter."

"I thought you'd never ask," he replied smugly.

Everyone laughed at that. "Well then, everyone, let's look at the other piece of information in Icheb's letter, about how some of what he saw looked like cancer. That was a disease in which cell growth suddenly accelerated due to genetic changes, wasn't it, Schmullis?"

"You are absolutely correct. The growth of tumors frequently interfered with the systems of the body and spread rapidly in some forms, often causing the death of the individual, if left untreated for too long. The reproductive system was not spared its depredations."

"We _have_ seen blockages in some people that have prevented conception, haven't we, Denara?" said Krazel.

"Yes. One of the treatments Dr. Ibraham mentioned was in-vitro fertilization combined with surgical delivery of the baby, as long as the womb was not too damaged by the Phage or the side effect. This suggests it could be a viable treatment. Microsurgery to remove scar tissue might be helpful for many, too."

"And it might mean that our people might not need treatments in future generations, after the Phage becomes a memory, as we hope it will be?" Malini asked hopefully.

Denara gazed sadly at the young woman, Dr. Reyn's daughter. Malini was only ten when she had lost her mother to the Phage; she was barely seventeen when her father was murdered. Malini had had transplants, Denara knew, but she didn't know how many, or if only one race provided the organs. She hoped that was the case. She wanted Malini and her own protégé Dr. Krazel Lem to have a happy family life together. According to the Munds, who worked with Malini's father, that was what Dr. Dorstov Reyn had wanted for everyone. It was why he had worked so many long hours, searching for a cure. It would be wonderful if now, with the help of the research here in their lab, Malini's father's wish would come true for his daughter. With brilliant minds like that of Icheb Paris working on the problem, Denara hoped that future would finally become a reality.

"Yes, it might mean that," Denara finally said. "We just have to make sure those future generations get born first!"

Denara had never been much for touching people. Her history as a Phage victim who others didn't want to touch probably had a lot to do with that. But today, she was very happy to have her whole team, along with her Schmullis, gather round in a massive "group hug." It was the perfect day to start a new tradition in her lab.


	3. Daeja Thev

The chandelier in the center of the Embassy Dining Room sparkled with the Lobi Crystals embedded in its graceful curves. The tables, lovingly crafted of native New Earth chestnut wood, gleamed with polish. The swag valances over the drapery were perfectly arranged. All in all, the room _was_ perfect, in the newly-confirmed Federation Ambassador to the Delta Quadrant's opinion. As Daeja Thev strode over the room's thick carpeting, her blue skin glowed with pride. Tonight was going to be special. Tonight, she would be the one everyone would look to for guidance in this new era of interstellar relations.

Dae laughed at herself. If she wasn't careful, she'd let her head be turned around as thoroughly as that of her predecessor, "Acting Ambassador Emeritus" Shuba Diaza. Word had come. She would hold the post as Interim Colony Governor, too, until elections were held in six months' time. She'd be happy to give up that one. Federation Ambassador to the newly formed Delta Quadrant Confederation of Worlds was quite enough for one person to manage.

"Ambassador, we didn't expect to see you so soon. We haven't finished setting up the tables for dinner yet, but how do you think the room looks? We finally have all of the pictures hung."

"It looks lovely, Gary. You've done a fantastic job, as usual. I . . . What are the Tessoni's doing here setting tables? Goodness! Tal Celes looks like she'll deliver any second!"

The object of Dae's attention turned her head at the sound of her name. "Hi, Dae! I mean, Ambassador Thev! I volunteered to do the flower arrangements. What do you think? All native New Earth species. Aren't they pretty?"

"They are lovely, Celes, but you shouldn't overtax yourself, especially now. And you're both my guests this evening, not my staff!"

Angelo Tessoni laughed. "Gary was kind enough to lend us a room to freshen up and change into our fancy dinner clothes. We'll be guests when it's time to be guests. I helped Celes carry in the flowers, and I wanted to make sure the pictures were hung properly." He added in a stage whisper, "They'll do until we get a couple of Jim Morrow's to put up."

"It's all wonderful. The building is just great, Angelo. We can't thank you enough for your work on this project, when you're so busy with everything else going up right now, too. And with a new baby on the way any second, it looks like."

"I'm not as close as all that, Dae. That human blood from Angelo means I've got a lot longer pregnancy to put up with than a normal Bajoran one. I'd already have a baby a couple of months old if I'd married a Bajoran. Good thing I love you so much Angelo." Her husband swept her up into his arms and gave her a quick kiss.

"It's nice to hear you like the building, Dae. Your predecessor wasn't big on handing out compliments."

Dae sighed. "Yeah, well, that's why he's the predecessor instead of the ambassador. So, did either of you get any mail in this transmission?"

"We both did. I received one from Noah Lessing and a couple from my family," Tal said.

"I heard from the Security Officer on Deep Space Nine and a couple of other former crew mates who didn't come along on this trip. It's nice to get mail from home, isn't it?"

Gary, Dae's assistant, nodded his head. "I can't imagine what it must have been like for all of you when you were out here and didn't hear from anyone for years!"

"Yes, it was hard, especially knowing they all thought we were dead," Angelo acknowledged. "Well, let's get this show on the road, Celes. Once we get the last of the flower arrangements on the tables, we can go to our room and you can rest for a bit before the dinner. I think you need to put up your feet."

"Swollen ankles," Tal groaned, but from the smile on her face, Dae could tell she was not too uncomfortable.

"Well, Gary, carry on. Everything looks wonderful. I'm sure my first diplomatic dinner will be as spanking a success as that chandelier, thanks to you."

Gary suppressed a smile as he informed his boss, "I think the idiom you're looking for is a 'sparkling success,' Ambassador."

Dae groaned. "Oh, dear. Thanks, Gary. I always get them wrong, don't I?"

* * *

After a discreet knock on the door, followed by Dae's cheery, "Come on in!" Kathryn and Chakotay walked into Daeja Thev's new office, with Captain Geordi La Forge following close behind them.

"You wanted us to come early, so here we are, Dae. I should say, Ambassador Thev," Kathryn said, the quirky grin Dae loved to see on her friend's face in full evidence.

"I did, please, come in! It's wonderful to welcome you here. I assure you, you won't get your head chopped off here. Wait, I mean 'bitten off,' don't I?"

"Yes, Dae, I think that's a better phrase to use. Not that they're all that different, really. When the former ambassador sat in your chair, 'chopped off' would probably have been apropos," Captain Janeway said with a grim chuckle.

After giving her three friends hugs and gesturing them to sit around the table, Geordi said, "Let me be one of the first to congratulate you, Ambassador. It couldn't happen to anyone more deserving of the position."

"Thank you, Captain. But let's stick with first names around this table today, shall we? I gather you received official confirmation of my appointment from Starfleet in the FTL transmission?"

"Yes, the message was brief but enthusiastic from Starfleet Command, Dae," Kathryn confirmed.

"I'm glad. Federation President M'Renn sent me a very nice official letter of confirmation."

"Dae, could you read it to us? I'd love to hear how she phrased things."

"I'll bet you would, Kathryn. It was very official and diplomatic, I must say, but I'll read it if you want me to."

When everyone said they did, Dae called her copy up on her monitor and read,

**To: Daeja Thev, Acting Ambassador, New Earth Embassy**

**From: M'Renn, President, United Federation of Planets**

**Subject: Appointment to New Positions**

**Date: Stardate 58464.2**

**_Dear Acting Ambassador Thev,_**

**_It is with great pleasure that, with the consent of the Federation Council, I confirm your appointment as the Ambassador to the Delta Quadrant Confederation of Worlds and as Intermim Governor for the New Earth Federation Colony. A glowing recommendation from the Confederation's Leadership Council was taken into account; they were unanimous in their praise of you, citing your attention to duty and ability to smooth relations during the establishment of the Confederation itself. _**

**_The representatives were also quick to praise your assistance, not only to the colonists from the Alpha Quadrant who were setting up communities on New Earth, but to the Ocampa and Vidiian Delegations as they began their own migrations to establish new colonies. Prime Governor Gluret of the Trabe was especially effusive in his praise of the practical advice you gave to his people, which resulted in their being able to settle their own continent on New Earth._**

**_You have distinguished yourself by your commitment to the highest ideals of the United Federation of Planets. We look forward to a long and fruitful association as New Earth, as well as the Delta Quadrant, becomes allied with our Federation, to the benefit of all. Congratulations, Ambassador Thev._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_M'Renn_**

**President, United Federation of Planets**

**Alpha Quadrant**

"That's a very nice letter, Dae, as informative in what it _doesn't_ say as much as in what it does," Kathryn commented.

Chakotay added thoughtfully, "I'd say the last part of her letter, and that 'Alpha Quadrant' entry under her signature, are all very interesting. Is the Federation president thinking that the Confederation and the Federation might become more than just allies someday?"

"I believe she may have reason to believe that. The Fluidian representatives to the Confederation Leadership Council have hinted that the Confederation might consider, in the near future, becoming part of the Federation. I gather Boothby and Valeria both believe that's the direction in which they're headed. President Dop also made a revealing comment to me. He told me the only reason the group had decided to form their own version of the Federation was distance. Otherwise, they would have applied immediately to become worlds of the Federation."

Geordi whistled. "Wow. That's really a jump. We've only been here and associating with them for a few months!"

"Yes, Geordi, but you forget. The first _Voyager_ initiated contact with many of the worlds that became founding members of this Confederation. All those First Contacts took place at least eight years ago."

"Ah, yes," Kathryn sighed, "and with such amazing success. How many times did we have to 'hightail it out of town' one step ahead of total annihilation?"

"Don't sell yourself short, Kathryn," Dae replied. "You and your ship were a total unknown here. The turmoil in this region of space had been acute for so many years, and particularly at the time your ships were first thrown here. What you represented was totally alien to almost everyone. While it's true many of your First Contacts didn't always go as well as you hoped, that's not really unusual, no matter what Diaza implies. Every contact was basically a First Contact for you. After you were gone, in the main, your actions were viewed in retrospect as being honorable. You didn't try to force yourself on other races. You didn't try to conquer them, the way the Kazon, the Trabe, and even the Haakonian Order did.

"Once our delegation arrived, and we could provide them with more information about how our Federation works, it clicked with these people. This _is_ a better way to handle their relationships with their neighbors. Do you know, the Baneans and the Numiri have just opened discussions with the Confederation? They have asked us to help them broker a peace treaty between them. They know permission to join the Confederation will only be granted if they prove their willingness to cooperate with the other planets by settling their differences with each other. The very fact they are even willing to negotiate amazes the members of the Confederation!"

Kathryn was still unconvinced. "The founding members included several races we never encountered when we came through here initially, Dae."

"Exactly. They heard about you, though, and what they heard wasn't all negative - except from the Kazon and the Trabe, of course. Since those worlds had no reason to believe much of what either of those species had to say, the fact that they spoke out against you actually turned out to be in your favor. Once you came back, and they finally had a chance to meet you, their original opinion that 'The Federation can't be all bad,' evolved into, 'This is a great idea for getting along with our neighbors.' The Kazon's belligerence has not endeared them to their fellows in this sector, believe me!"

"Couldn't happen to a more deserving group," Chakotay said, with justifiable vehemence.

"I have to think Boothby and the Fluidians have had a lot to do with this change in attitude, too," Geordi offered.

"I agree. Geordi. No race had a more disastrous First Contact with _Voyager_ than they did, but since you proved yourself during what they like to call 'Second Contact,' they have become your biggest fans, Kathryn."

"I've grown very fond of them, too. Boothby couldn't have picked a better appearance to relieve our anxieties. The original Boothby was so wise."

"I remember, Kathryn. You know, I think the more our Fluidian Boothby maintains our original Boothby's face, the more he's getting to be like him," Dae said. "I'll say this, he's got great inside information. I'm not surprised M'Renn and the Federation Council were so influenced by his opinion to name me as ambassador."

"Why do you say that?" Chakotay asked.

Dae sighed. "Why am I not surprised you picked up on that, Chakotay? You know they had other 'stations' and listening posts which they were using when they were preparing for the invasion they expected us to launch against Fluidic Space."

They all admitted they did.

"President M'Renn thinks that some of those stations might have been in the Beta or even Alpha Quadrants. They know things that it doesn't seem possible they should know otherwise."

Kathryn and Geordi exchanged knowing glances at each other. Dae added, "Yes, Boothby admitted to me that they have had 'plants' in a lot of places. Some of them have actually been in the other quadrants. Our entire galaxy touches Fluidic Space, you realize. I can't say they were wrong to 'surveille' us, as he likes to say."

"And M'Renn knows this?"

"Yes, Geordi. As soon as Boothby admitted it to me, I made sure to inform her in the next FTL transmission. Boothby assures me they are going to do the same thing in the other quadrants as they have here, revealing their 'true faces' by using their skin patterns to let others know who and what they are. They have already informed President M'Renn, he says, and I have reason to believe he is telling the truth. He indicated their delegation would be presenting their 'credentials' to the Federation Council any day now."

"Wow," Geordi said again.

"Dae, how do you know all of this? Was your 'official letter' the only one you received from M'Renn?"

"Actually, no, I received a second letter, much more personal than the first. And that's why I wanted to talk to all of you before the dinner. She said I need to do something with Diaza, and I wanted your take on what that should be. You know he's moping around the colony, and, since it takes one to know one, I know very well a moping Andorian is not someone you want around when you're trying to set up a new and vital government!"

"Would you be willing to read us the second letter, Dae?" Kathryn asked. "There weren't any major state secrets in it, were there?"

Dae's antennae waved around a bit, as they were wont to do when she was considering a problem. "Actually, I don't remember anything particularly sensitive in it that you don't already know, or maybe should know. Let me call it up and review it first."

After taking a few minutes to review her personal letter, Dae began to read,

**_Dear Daeja,_**

**_I hope you don't mind my using your given name in our personal correspondence. Please don't bother with any titles like "Madam President" when addressing me in letters like this. Diplomacy often thrives on personal communication, even more than with official communiqués, but I think you already know that. You've handled a difficult situation well. I commend you._**

**_When I named Shuba Diaza to be the Ambassador to the Delta Quadrant, his mission was to make contact with the Briorii and offer them Federation supports, despite the fact they were so far away from Federation space. Now that we have the means to maintain regular contact through messages and transwarp vehicles, we wished to include them within our Federation family. We had no idea, at that time, that the mission would become as complex as it eventually did. However, since Diaza was a First Contact specialist, and since anyone we sent to that region of space would undoubtedly have many opportunities to make First Contact with species no one, not even the first Voyager, had met with, we assumed he would be a stellar choice for the position. The Andorian contingent of the Federation Council was especially effusive in their praise of Diaza as the ideal Federation representative out in what they called the "outermost regions of space."_**

**_I was surprised that my friends in Starfleet were, to be kind, universally underwhelmed by my choice. I believed they were reacting to Diaza's outspoken criticism of the Dominion War, not only how Starfleet had handled the war itself, but also the actions they took leading up to it. (While not a fan of the Maquis, Diaza always said they were more aware of the true situation than Starfleet was willing to admit; an opinion that, belatedly, I was forced to share.)_**

**_At any rate, I was assured he would be professional, as to my knowledge he had always been on previous assignments. I must admit my pleasure when I heard he had tabbed you to be his attaché and liaison officer. I knew of your friendship with Captain Janeway. Your high stature among your peers also spoke well of his choice. The way you assisted Captain Janeway and her crew upon their return to the Alpha Quadrant illustrated not only your knowledge of legal matters, but also your devotion to the truth. That is always our highest goal and First Duty, not just in Starfleet, but for everyone who serves the Federation in an official post._**

**_When the mission to the Delta Quadrant changed so radically, I remained secure in the knowledge that, as an experienced diplomat with impeccable credentials, Shuba Diaza would function within the changed parameters as admirably as I had expected he would to the original mission. I was wrong. I must apologize to you and to all who was forced to serve under him._**

**_Before you had even begun your journey, my Starfleet friends complained mightily about Diaza. I attributed it to their dislike of him and discounted their grumblings. Your voyage to New Earth was not a month old, however, before I heard disturbing comments from the civilian members of the mission, complaining that Diaza did not listen to what they had to say and was overbearing in his relationships with everyone, not just Starfleet personnel. In fact, the only people who did not lodge formal complaints about Diaza were the three captains of the fleet, their staffs, and Captain Janeway's husband Chakotay. EVERY OTHER CIVILIAN signed a petition demanding his removal, even before you reached New Earth._**

**_Once you arrived at Vidiia, my first FTL communication with President Dop, while cordial, included a mild reproof from him about how the new ambassador seemed "out of touch" with everyone with whom he had contact. With every succeeding communiqué, the complaints became more numerous. Every delegation with whom he came in contact expressed the desire to work with someone else, saying that all of the data we had provided to them about the workings of the Federation would not have been believed, if not for the evidence they received by working with other members of our staff. Because they were all said to be so helpful, it proved that Diaza was an aberration. In particular, over and over again, the representatives mentioned your name as being the person they had to approach in order to accomplish anything with our embassy. This was not the way I had expected things to go. _**

**_When the Fluidians made it clear that the only way they would become part of the Confederation was if Ambassador Diaza was shown the door, I had little reason to doubt that the problem was with our ambassador, not the Fluidians. Some council members suggested that the Confederation representatives wanted someone "soft" so they could take advantage of the new ambassador. I was then forced to share the many specific complaints about Diaza's behavior I had not made public, in deference to his reputation. Most damning was that everyone mentioned his delegation of every important duty, other than appearing at fancy events, to you. The Andorian delegation was especially upset about the idea Diaza should be replaced. They alleged prejudice against Andorians until I pointed out that the Fluidians and the other representatives all had specifically recommended another Andorian - you - to replace Diaza. Clearly, it was Diaza himself they could not tolerate. After that, your compatriots agreed a change might just possibly be in order._**

**_So, that's the climate here. Things have calmed down a little over the past few days, since you were confirmed. I do not envy the additional pressure this places upon you, but it sounds to me like you have already suffered through many difficult days. Being the "boss" is stressful, but from what everyone I consulted about you has told me, I am confident you are up for the task._**

**_One thing you need to do immediately is find something else for the former ambassador to do. I do not anticipate he will take his demotion well. Perhaps he needed his ego taken down a bit. He's been a very successful diplomat for many years and has performed nobly in many difficult situations, but no diplomat or politician ever has a perfect record. Something always comes up eventually to make us aware of our own imperfections. This time, this particular assignment, was that "something" for Diaza. Be forewarned! It's inevitable. Just be yourself, listen to others, and be truthful, and all will work out in the end._**

**_Daeja, I truly do look forward to working with you. The Fluidians, in particular, admit they have had quite an intelligence network in place here in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants (and I rather suspect in the Gamma Quadrant, too) for quite a few years now. If they say that you're the best person for the job, I believe they know what they're talking about. They have the power, from Captain Janeway's reports from their original contacts with them on Voyager, to overwhelm us all if they so choose. That they seem not only willing but eager to work with us speaks volumes, not only about you, but about Captain Janeway and her crew. _**

**_Feel free to send me messages like this marked "For Your Eyes Only," using the code at the bottom of this letter, when you need to vent or want some advice that won't be made public. No one else will open the transmission but me. That code will guarantee it. _**

**_Best of luck in your new position, Daeja. _**

**_M'Renn _**

Everyone was silent for several moments after Dae finished reading. Finally, Geordi said "Wow" again, which broke the tension.

"That information about the complaints about Diaza - Chakotay, did you know about any petition circulating amongst the civilian staff?" Kathryn asked.

"I knew the petition existed, but I told T'Pel that since you were the captain of one of our ships, I couldn't add my name to it. I never heard anything about it again."

"It sounds like T'Pel signed it, if every other civilian did," Geordi noted.

"I'm willing to bet that Miral didn't sign it, either," Chakotay observed, and everyone around the table laughed.

"It does point out that everyone needs to look into the mirror and be honest about what they see there every now and then. None of us are totally immune to thinking a little too highly of ourselves at times. Poor Diaza. I do feel for him," Kathryn said.

"Yes, so do I, even though he earned his demotion by his own actions. M'Renn's suggestion he needs something to keep him busy is something I do need to attend to. He's been moping around, and that's not healthy for anyone, but especially for an Andorian. We don't take well to being marginalized." Dae said.

"Do you think M'Renn went into detail about the original mission for a reason? Such as she was hinting maybe he should go to the Briorii and do exactly what the original mission was going to do?" asked Geordi.

"I think a politician like M'Renn doesn't put anything into a letter like that if it isn't important. I believe I could assign something like that to him. I know he loves history. He was talking about writing a book about the establishment of the New Earth colony, you know, before . . . well, I doubt he'd want to write that book now, after what happened on Confederation Day."

Kathryn leaned forward towards Dae. "That Briorii world and the 37's would make a fascinating book. It was such a volatile time in Earth's history, and to have research subjects like Amelia and Fred around to interview! If Diaza doesn't want to write a book about their recollections of that era, maybe I would! Amelia Earhart was one of my idols, and finding her out here was one of the highlights of our first year out here. I'd love to spend more time with her."

"Do you all agree it would be a worthy project for our former ambassador?" Dae looked around the table. Everyone was smiling and nodding their heads in agreement. Getting Diaza to a planet that was more out of the way than most in the Confederation was an ideal solution. Since Diaza wouldn't be able to leave the sector until the relief ships came, he needed a place that would allow him to lick his wounds in private for at least the next six months.

A soft knock on the door interrupted their meeting. Dae called out for the person at the door to enter. Her assistant Gary appeared. "Ambassador, it's almost time for the dinner to begin. Some of the guests have begun to arrive."

"Thanks, Gary. We're just about done here. Kathryn, I'd like to speak to you for a few more minutes, if that's all right with you, Chakotay and Geordi?"

"I guess we can tell we're not wanted, " Geordi said with a smile.

"I think they've been wanting us to go so they could enjoy a little girl talk, Geordi," Chakotay grinned back.

"Go, you two. Mingle with our other guests. Kathryn and I will be out in a minute - after we indulge in a little girl talk," Dae laughed.

Once they had gone, Dae asked, "So, how are you doing? Are you okay?"

"I'm doing fine, Dae. The hard part was keeping my pregnancy a secret until we were ready to disclose it to everyone. Now, it's just a matter of figuring out what to do with the rest of my life. My mother has opinions, of course. She was very unhappy we aren't coming back with _Voyager_ and _Odyssey_ when the relief ships come."

"She's going to be a grandmother! And I don't think she ever expected you would give her that gift, from the way you were going, Kathryn."

"I know. My sister says much the same. Chakotay's sister wasn't very happy with us, either, although she was more concerned about what our son's name was going to be. She wanted to know if he was going to be a Janeway, or if we were going to use their tribal conventions and only give him one name."

"A name is a very significant part of a person. The conventions for naming an Andorian are quite extensive, you know. Of course, when someone has four parents, it's even harder to come up with something everyone likes. But even when there's only one person deciding on a name it can be a challenge. Look at all your EMH went through before finally settling on Dr. Mark Lewis Zimmerman."

"Please, I get exhausted just remembering all the names he went through before making a decision! There were times I was tempted to just list him as Doctor EMH and be done with it! I was surprised when I actually liked the name he finally came up with."

"So, do you have a name yet?"

"Hmm. Can't wait, can you?"

"Well, it would be nice. In case I want to get him a gift engraved with his name, or something."

"Well, I don't think it would be right to give him the name Janeway, even though our Bajoran contingent believes that's the right way to name a child. What we finally have decided to do is to give him two first names, to honor both of our fathers: Edward Kolopak. And when he's old enough, we'll explain that if he wants to take the last name of Janeway, he can do that. If he wants to keep the two names we gave him, that will be all right with us, too. I'm not sure how Chakotay's sister and cousins will take his having two names, but I think they'll like the fact that one of them is Kolopak.

"I thing that's a wonderful compromise, Kathryn."

"Thank you. I'll pass that compliment onto Chakotay. He's the one who came up with it."

The two friends laughed. "Oh, my dear Kathryn, I'm so glad you're going to be staying here on New Earth for a while. I guess I'm greedy. I didn't want to be parted from you again so soon. Our friendship has always meant a lot to me. And now, with all that's been going on here, your support and advice will be appreciated more than ever."

"I'm glad how it's worked out, too, Dae. The truth is, once this idea of building the University of New Earth came up, Chakotay didn't want to leave. I'm not sure what I'm going to do, though. I haven't sent in a letter of resignation to Starfleet yet, but when my maternity leave is over, I will have to figure out something to do with myself. I'm not very good at sitting around doing nothing."

"Couldn't you be part of the new university, too? It would give you an excuse to explore if you were part of their astronomy and astrogation programs."

"I could, but I'm not sure that would be right. This university idea was Chakotay's, right from the beginning. I don't want to barge in on his ownership of that. That's where he is really the 'captain' of his own new ship, so to speak. He was my first officer for a long time, despite his own capacity to lead. Now it's his turn."

"Have you considered a diplomatic career? Hint, hint?"

Kathryn laughed, a little bitterly. "Oh, Dae, you said such nice things before about me, but really, I don't think I was such a great diplomat when I was out here before."

"My dear Kathryn, I have been told by many of the representatives that, looking back, they realize what a terrible situation you and your crew were in. Things didn't always go well for you that first trip, but now that they've seen Diaza in action, and thinking about their own squabbles with each other, they realize, in retrospect, what a wonderful job you did. The seeds for this Confederation were planted when you demonstrated a little of what the United Federation of Planets was all about, even when you were spinning from one crisis to another, as I've heard you say. It didn't happen quickly, but thanks to you, it's been perpetrating ever since they met you."

Kathryn laughed. "Dae, I think you mean percolating - like a good cup of coffee."

Dae sighed. "Your idioms! I'll never get them all right! Anyway, the representatives don't want you to go back to the Alpha Quadrant. They loved hearing you might be convinced to stay on here. There's certainly a vacancy for an attaché at the embassy right now, if only to replace my vacant position. If you're willing, I'll write to M'Renn and ask if you can be appointed to it for an extended period."

"I guess I could think about it."

"Don't worry. I'll let you get away every now and then to explore some sort of spatial anomaly or other. I'm sure our members know enough of them to point you in the right direction. And I'd love for you to have a chance to experience a home life with your new little son and your husband for a while. You deserve a little stability in your scenery, for a while, at least. What do you say?"

"I guess if I did go back and they decided I'd make a good admiral after all, I would be destined for a diplomatic life. If that's my fate, I'd rather it be here in the Delta Quadrant instead of back there in the Admiralty."

"Wonderful, Kathryn!"

There was another knock at the door, this one, a bit more insistent. When Dae called out "Enter," Boothby and Valeria walked into the office.

"This _is_ your first official dinner as our Ambassador, Daeja Thev. Aren't you coming out to greet us? Ambassador Diaza would have schmoozed everyone by this time. I see we're going to have to encourage you not to keep your light under a bushel, Ms. Ambassador Thev," Boothby grumbled.

"We're coming. I just wanted to offer a job to my dear friend, Kathryn Janeway. Don't you think she'd make a wonderful embassy attaché?"

"Oh, I do," gushed Valeria. "We have so many ideas, don't we, Boothby?"

"Don't scare her away, Valeria. Well, let's get going."

Dae stood up and pushed her friend out the door behind the Fluidians, to the hallway leading to the dining room and ballroom. "It's your first unofficial duty, Kathryn Janeway. Let's get out there and form a receiving line. My first diplomatic dinner is beginning right now!"

"It's about time. I'm starving! Oh, but Dae, you do know I'm going to hold you to that promise to let me go off and study a spatial anomaly or two every now and then!"

Dae sighed. "I do know. A promise is a promise. And I know you'll never let me forget it, Kathryn Janeway!"


	4. Harry Kim

"Glad that's over."

"How far the mighty have fallen," his captain agreed.

"I don't know how he can go on and on about how Starfleet mismanaged First Contact with the Vidiians after all he's learned about them," Lieutenant Commander Harry Kim said to Geordi La Forge.

"Your friend Neelix finally shut him up good when he ripped open his jacket to showed his scar from his lung transplant. 'Mr. Diaza, _Voyager's_ First Contact with the Vidiians lasted only seconds, when I was left for dead on the floor of the ship. Both of my lungs were removed, and I was left to die. Please tell me how Captain Janeway mismanaged that particular situation? ' I've never seen antennae lay so far back on an Andorian head before."

"The man truly looked pathetic," Harry agreed.

"You don't often see a depressed Andorian, that's for sure," Geordi La Forge said.

The _Glenn Miller_ swooped through space, returning to _Odyssey_ from a diplomatic dinner held on New Earth. _Odyssey_ was still in orbit over Vidiia, providing protection for the Flotilla while the latest consignment of mining cubicles were loaded onto the cargo ships. While they were in transit to Ocampa, their crews would assemble the cubicles to form the next batch of housing for the migrating Ocampa, turning their freighters into passenger ships again. Newly confirmed Ambassador Daeja Thev had hosted her first diplomatic dinner during the loading, taking advantage of the fact that her friend Kathryn Janeway would be able to stay on New Earth for a few extra days. By the time Harry and Geordi returned to the _Odyssey_, the Flotilla should be ready to shove off for the return trip to Ocampa to pick up another group of immigrants.

"Captain, what's going to happen to Diaza? He doesn't have a position now that Ambassador Thev has been officially named to both of his posts. He's not going to be able to leave the Delta Quadrant for months, until our relief ships arrive."

"I'm sure Daeja Thev will find something for him to do," Geordi said noncommittally.

"It sure can't be as Ambassador to the Fluidians after the way Boothby humiliated him at the Confederation Day ceremonies. Once Boothby made their participation in the coalition contingent upon his removal, he's a liability to our mission."

La Forge pondered for a moment. Finally, he turned to his Operations Officer. "You can't tell anyone else about this yet, Harry because it won't be officially announced for a few days. Ambassador Thev told Captain Janeway and me they've decided to send Diaza to the Biorii planet, to handle what was going to be our mission to the Delta Quadrant before the Fluidians and the Ocampans got involved."

"In other words, they're shoving him in a corner where he can't do any harm."

"He'll be doing useful work. He likes to study history and he's got a great opportunity there. He's going to meet with Amelia and Fred and the others who were in cryostasis from 1937. He plans to interview them, to see what they remember about the diplomatic situation in 1937. It was a volatile time, remember. He's thinking of writing a book. How many times can a writer have personal interviews with people who were alive when events occurred hundreds of years ago? He'll be able to speak with people who were right there at the time, instead of having to work only from historical records. I have confidence he'll land on his feet. His ego may have been bruised, but it's not broken. In fact, this experience might even be good for him in the long run."

"How so?"

"Kathryn, Chakotay, and I were talking with Dae before the dinner, when you were visiting with Ayala and Aurann. Dae said that he was very against the Federation-Cardassian Treaty, and when it blew up, he blamed Starfleet more than the Cardassians. When the Dominion War hit, he became even more obsessed with the ways Starfleet was mishandling things. It didn't help that while we were so wrapped up in wars, the exploration of space - not to mention the need for a First Contact specialist - went by the wayside. Dae said he had to handle a lot of jobs that weren't in his usual area of expertise, but he did them quite well. He hasn't stubbed his toe on anything for a long time. That means he hasn't had anything bring him down to earth for a long time, either."

"And nobody noticed the ego getting out of control?"

"Apparently not. When he was tabbed for this mission, he accepted it so he could 'undo everything that Janeway did wrong' - Dae's words - with First Contact in the Delta Quadrant."

"Didn't he read our logs? Especially in the beginning, we were going from one crisis to another. We had landed into a region of space we knew nothing about, which had been in turmoil for centuries!"

"Dae said he was sure Kathryn had doctored the logs to keep from looking too bad."

"That's ridiculous."

"Yeah, of course it is, but it's not unheard of for some captains to do just that. We know it happened during the war years. And the logs Ransom transmitted to you from _Equinox_, when he transported his surviving crew to _Voyager_? How accurate do you think they were? It's to the credit of the five crewmen _Voyager_ rescued that a lot of the omissions and outright lies were corrected."

"I know. I still can't get over how badly they were treated when we got back."

"Tessoni really seems to have landed on his feet. His construction business is doing so well, his wife told me he can barely keep up with it."

"Morrow is finally doing well, too," Harry agreed. "We were all really worried about Jim for a long time, but he's thrilled with his new position."

"I gather the Vidiians are thrilled with him, too. He's brought in new techniques that have revolutionized how their security forces work. It's something they really needed, of course, considering what they used to have to handle!"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, from mineralogist to security specialist. Quite a career switch! He says he still uses a lot of his scientific knowledge, but now, it's for his painting."

"Jim paints?"

"Oh, yeah. He's a wonderful artist. I haven't seen anything other than some sketches so far, but those are beautiful. Angelo says he's going to insist Jim follow up on his promise to paint murals for some of the public buildings on New Earth, even if he has to wait a while to get them. Jim won't be able to work on any big projects until he's on vacation from his regular job."

"How does this fit in with mineralogy? Does he make his own paints?" La Forge laughed.

"As a matter of fact, he does. He spends some of his weekends searching out raw materials for pigments on Vidiia. He says it gives him a chance to visit some beautiful scenic areas of Vidiia. Needless to say, there hasn't been any tourist traffic there in centuries, so if he wants to paint any of the scenery, the subjects are very fresh. Jim says he enjoys being out of doors in the sunshine, too."

"Good for him. Artificial light gets old after a while. What about the other _Equinox_ people? Heard from any of them in the last FTL transmission, Harry?"

"Noah said his florist business is doing well, according to Angelo and Tal. What about you? Any good stuff from home in your messages, Captain?"

If Geordi had noticed the change in subject, he let it drop.

"I received letters from Deanna Riker, Data, Reg Barclay, and from Ro Laren. Ro was checking up on you guys! I sure do miss her. I wish she'd decided to come along. She was a good friend when we served together on the _Enterprise_. I'll never forget the time no one could see us because we were out of phase with the rest of the ship, thanks to our friends, the Romulans. We could see everyone, but they couldn't see us. They thought we were dead."

"I don't remember hearing that story before," Harry said, although he had.

Geordi obligingly recounted the entire incident, but Harry was only paying partial attention. Just before they'd left _Odyssey_ for this diplomatic function, a new batch of letters had been transmitted through the MIDAS Array to Vidiia, and then to _Odyssey_, _Voyager_, and _Pioneer_. Harry had been on duty, however, and he hadn't had a chance to read most of them before they had to leave for the dinner on New Earth.

". . . so then we appeared, right in the middle of our memorial service, right in front of everybody!"

"They must have been really surprised," Harry remarked, just in time to hide his distraction.

"They sure were. I had a nice talk with Ro afterwards, about the afterlife, and things like that. I was really devastated when she left the _Enterprise_ for the Maquis. That's a story for another day, though. How about your letters, Harry? Who did you hear from?"

"Mom, of course."

Geordi chuckled. "Of course."

"I didn't read hers yet. I'm pretty sure I know what a lot of it says already!"

"Her never-ending quest to see you settled down with a nice wife and family?"

"You got it!" Harry laughed. "That's in every letter. Icheb and Naomi both sent me messages, separately. I didn't get a chance to read either of them yet. Icheb is in his last year of the Academy already! I can barely believe it! I wonder if they'll send him here on one of the relief ships? He should be ready for his first posting by then."

"I hope they don't. I know he's never been in this part of the Delta Quadrant before, but it would be a lot better for his career to spend his first missions anywhere _but_ here. He needs to tour the Alpha Quadrant and get familiar with the Beta Quadrant, too, before he spends much time back in the Delta Quadrant."

"I never thought about that, but you're right, Captain. And knowing Icheb, he's going to want that, too. He's really a nice kid. If you get a chance to tab him for a mission at some point, you won't be sorry. He's been really good at everything he tries."

"I'll keep that in mind. Did you get any other letters?"

"I got one from Irene Hansen, along with another she wants me to deliver to Seven. I guess she doesn't realize how far New Pojzan is from here. I'm going to write back to her to let her know she can send others to me here, but they won't be delivered until we're passing by The Shire on our way home. Seven's aunt and I have been corresponding ever since I delivered the first letter to her from Seven, so I'm looking forward to any news she might have."

"Does she ask when you're going to find a nice young lady and settle down, too?"

"No, thank God! Irene's are fun to read!"

Geordi laughed with Harry. "Other than Ro's, the only message I had time to read before leaving for this dinner was from Reg Barclay."

"Good old Reg, our honorary _Voyager_ crewman. What's he up to?"

"He said your Doctor 's 'sister' Haley and him are still 'an item.' He's spending a lot of his time working on developing a portable emitter that might, someday, evolve into Mark's 29th century model."

"I heard about that. I thought everyone agreed we don't have the technology to recreate it yet."

"Not one exactly like it, but they've managed to miniaturize existing technology to make an experimental one that's about the size of a tricorder. They're aiming for one the size of a deck of cards. The field radiates out in a globe all around the emitter, and it's fairly heavy. Reg says they haven't been able to get the power supply properly adjusted. They can't keep a steady image for much more than a meter around as of yet. Once they get the field extended for twice that distance, they can try more extensive field testing. Right now, hands, feet and sometimes even heads tend to disappear, especially if the emitter is worn anywhere but at the waist line. Even when it's at the waist, if a foot stretches out of the emitter field, it disappears. Freaks people out when they see that."

"I'll bet!" Harry said. "I don't think it will take Reg long to get it right. He's really motivated to show Haley about life away from Jupiter station. He'll have her out dancing in no time, you just watch. Look what Reg was able to do for us on the Pathfinder Project!"

Casual conversation ceased at that point, as the _Glenn Miller_ dropped out of warp and cruised into _Odyssey's _shuttle bay. Once the post-flight routine had been completed, Geordi and Harry said their goodnights and went to their respective quarters.

* * *

Once he'd changed out of his dress uniform, Harry checked his messages again. None of the intraship messages needed immediate attention, so he turned to the ones he'd received through the MIDAS Array.

First, he set up Mrs. Hansen's letter to Seven for delivery when they passed within a reasonable distance of the Shire. Her letter to Harry was nice and chatty, with holoimages of a picnic held recently by the Voyager Family Association. His mother and father were both featured prominently in Irene's pictures. _Some things never change,_ Harry thought, chuckling. Still, everyone seemed very happy in the images. Icheb and his parents were on the right side of the group pictures. Naomi and another Academy cadet were standing on the left side. He saw Joe Carey's family, Megan Delaney and her fianceé, and Noah Lessing with his daughter. That made Harry very happy. He was so glad Noah was still being included in the activities of the association. Harry wrote Irene a short note back, explaining about the delayed delivery of Irene's messages to Seven, and thanking her for the pictures from the picnic.

Before tackling his mother's letter, Harry decided to read his letters from the two cadets.

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_I hope all is going well for you in the Delta Quadrant. I have been very busy with my classes, but I have kept up with my genetics research, particularly as it applies to the problem sent to me by Dr. Mark Zimmerman and Dr. Denara Pel concerning the sterility issues secondary to the Antiphagia vaccine. I have some ideas about causes and possible treatments, which I will share with them in a separate letter. If you are interested, I'm sure Dr. Zimmerman will be happy to share them with you._**

**_Last semester my Transcultural Martial Arts Professor Qil'drath commended me on my prowess with the bat'helh. When I told him my sister-in-law was half Klingon, however, he said that I still needed to work on my technique. I think sometimes it's better not to say too much about your personal life to professors at the Academy. They seem to mark you harder after you do. I did get a B+ in his class, though. That won't hurt my average too badly._**

**_I have been so busy, I have not had much chance for a social life. That is not true of Naomi. Perhaps I should not say anything, but she is very involved with my friend Griff Harley. I never see her anymore unless she is with him. I believe there is a phrase, 'attached at the hip,' that applies to the two of them. It really doesn't mean anything to me. I am over our mutual crush. I just don't want to see her hurt by Griff. He's a nice guy and my good friend, but still, I do not think he respects the concept of a 'life bond' that Naomi's family believes in so strongly. I do._**

**_I miss all my friends from Voyager, especially my brother Tom, B'Elanna, and my niece Miral. I know you are on separate ships now. Do you get to see them often? Say hello to them for me the next time you see them._**

**_I will write again for the next data stream, Harry. I hope I can still call you that, instead of having to say 'Lieutenant Commander Kim' all the time. That's the way I have to address everyone at the Academy. I guess it's to get us used to life on board a starship. Not too many of the cadets have spent as much time in space as I have._**

**_My mother and father said to say hello to you the next time I write to you. So, 'hello' from the Admiral and Mrs. Paris._**

**_Take care, Harry. Write to me soon._**

**_Your friend,_**

**_Icheb_**

Harry groaned when he read the part about Icheb's genetics research. _Note to self: Do not, at any time, mention Icheb's research to Dr. Zimmerman unless you have at least four hours to kill._

* * *

The next letter Harry opened was from the other Academy cadet from _Voyager_.

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_How are things in the Delta Quadrant? Things are just great here in the Alpha Quadrant. I love being at the Academy! I'm enjoying all of my classes. So far, I have been getting all A's. Well, there have been a few A-'s, but they're still A's, right?_**

**_My mother, father, and little sister are doing fine at their posting in the Gamma Quadrant. It's so strange. I was away from my father for so long, and now I'm away from him again. I miss them all, but they should be rotating home sometime in the next couple of months. Then I will be off on my first cruise with the other cadets in my year! It doesn't seem fair, but there you are. I guess I should be grateful I was able to be with my Voyager family for so long. Most people in Starfleet don't get that chance, do they?_**

**_I've been keeping very busy with my school work. Every now and then I get a chance to go on a date with my boyfriend, Griff Harley. Griff is a VERY NICE BOY. I don't think his roommate is too happy that I'm dating him, though. His roommate is Icheb. Haha! Icheb glares at Griff and me like HE is my father. Icheb seems to go out with a different girl every week. Some of them are kind of trashy, if you ask me. Griff says he thinks Icheb isn't getting serious about anyone because he still has a crush on me. I'm so over him, though. Icheb better get over me. Maybe he needs to go out with less trashy girls!_**

**_I was invited to the Voyager Family Association Picnic as a special guest! I took Griff along with me. Icheb came, too, with his parents and his sisters and their families. I spent some time with Joe Carey and his family. His sons said they miss Luis and Raul. Tell them hello for me when you see them._**

**_Well, I've got Astrogation homework to do, so I guess I'd better close now. Say hello to Jenny Delaney and everyone who was on the first Voyager for me. Bye for now! Until next time!_**

**_Miss you all the time, Harry! Love you!_**

**_Naomi_**

"Jealousy, I think thy name is Icheb and Naomi," Harry said with a laugh. Reading their letters to him took him back to his first tour of duty in the Delta Quadrant, unexpected though it was.

Naomi really had nailed it when she said that their time together on the first _Voyager_ wasn't the usual thing in Starfleet. Despite all the uncertainty, they had something special when they were together then. They were really a family. Harry felt a stab of nostalgia for the days when he could check with Tom almost any day and go off on a holodeck adventure with him later that night. Captain Proton, Fair Haven, the Resort, Sandrine's . . . he could still visit those programs. They were all part of the menu of _Odyssey's_ holoprograms, but it wasn't the same without Tom and B'Elanna . . . and certain other people.

Harry sighed. He gathered his courage. He couldn't put it off any longer. It was time.

He opened his mother's letter.

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_How are you, my darling son? How are things in the Delta Quadrant? At least this time we know you're still alive! Your father and I send you greetings!_**

**_We just received word from your cousin Mila that she's going to be assigned to the Enterprise when she graduates! Your old ship! Isn't that wonderful? She's dating a very nice boy whose family comes from China. His name is Lieutenant Chen Wong. His family is going to be joining ours for dinner next week. It looks like it's getting serious between them. He was recently assigned to the Enterprise, too, so we think there might be a wedding soon! I'm so excited. I hope you will be home by then so you can come, too. It would be so nice if you could be there. I understand he has two lovely cousins who will be at the dinner. I'll find out everything I can about them and report back to you. Maybe one of them would be good for you._**

**_Have you been seeing anyone out there, Harry? You didn't mention anyone in your last letter. It's not that I want to pressure you, dear. I just want you to be happy._**

**_We had a wonderful time at the Voyager Family Association picnic. I'm sending you holoimages from the picnic. It was so nice to see Megan Delaney and her fianceé. I remember you used to date her, but I must admit, they make a very sweet couple. Obviously, she wasn't the one for you. Admiral Paris, Alicia Paris, and their son Icheb were there. He's such a nice boy. I'm so glad they adopted him. The whole time, he was staring at Cadet Wildman and her date. It's too bad she's too young for him. Really, she's too young for her date, too, not just Cadet Paris. I don't know why her parents had to go off on a distant posting right when they had a chance to be together. I wish we weren't so far away from you._**

**_Your father just told me that if the only thing I can write about is love matches, I should start a dating service! Your father is so funny. I guess I am a little obsessed with love. If I had a grandchild, I'm sure I wouldn't be so obsessed about dating and marriage. I was talking to Mrs. Paris at the picnic, and she was saying how wonderful it was to be a grandmother. (Hint, hint)._**

**_Well, your father said I should close now. He said to tell you he's proud of you and that you shouldn't rush into anything. Of course you shouldn't rush into anything. That doesn't mean you shouldn't be looking for that special someone, does it? There are three ships out there now, so you should have a lot more potential mates to choose from._**

**_Take care, Harry. I know that with three ships, you're a bit safer, but I still worry. The Delta Quadrant is a dangerous place. We love you Harry._**

**_Love always,_**

**_Mom and Dad_**

One thing he could count on with his mother. Consistency! It sounded like his father, who was always so agreeable, was finally getting tired of his mother's relentless matchmaking. Ah, well. It's not that he wasn't looking for that "special someone." He just couldn't seem to find her. He thought maybe he'd found her once - well, twice, if he counted Libby. And the second possibility was so very far away from Harry.

And she had just written him. The last letter still marked "unread" was from her. He'd deleted it at least a dozen times already, but then he'd undeleted it every time. Did he really want the pain of reading it?

Yes, he did want to read it. He had to know what she could possibly say to him, now that she had finally decided to break her silence after so long a time.

No, he didn't want to read it. How dare she write him now, when he was a quadrant away? Probably a quadrant away, he amended, since he really didn't know for sure where she was.

What are you scared of, Harry Kim? What kind of officer are you, anyway? Where's that vaunted Kim courage gone? Time to face up to reality. You were dying to know what she'd say to justify herself to you, once upon a time. Why not open the letter, laugh it off, and then delete it. And this time, permanently?

Harry stared at the screen, at the words "from Marla Gilmore," for a long time. At this rate, he would be due back on the bridge, and he still wouldn't have read it.

Harry took a very deep breath. He hit "open."

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I can't tell you how many times I've begun a letter to you and then deleted it when I was halfway through. I've deleted this one a dozen times, at least, but I always undeleted it before it was completely gone.**_

_**I couldn't blame you if you decided to delete this one unread, Harry, but in case you do open it, I've got to let you know one thing: I'm sorry, Harry. So sorry I left you the way I did, without any word at all, not one good-bye. It was despicable of me.**_

_**But it was necessary, Harry. I could never have found the courage to go away if I went to you to say good-bye, or even if I tried to write you, back then. You would have gone after me, no matter what your orders were. Enough careers have already been destroyed by what happened on the Equinox. I love you too much to have your name added to that sorry list. I couldn't bear it if it happened to you, too. So I left.**_

_**Please don't try to look for me when you get back to the Alpha Quadrant. It's better if this is the last time we communicate. If I saw you again, I would break down. Harry, I loved you so very much. I guess I still love you. Some things are just not meant to be.**_

_**I've actually found a place that suits me. I'm working with people who have a terrible disease. Fortunately, human beings are immune, so I'm not in any danger. Helping them is making a tremendous difference to my self-esteem. I guess it's no secret to you how badly that was crushed. You helped me so much by your faith in me. Now it's time for me to have faith in myself. Helping these poor people, who are so devastated by their illness, is giving that back to me. I am making a difference, Harry. I guess that's all I ever really wanted from my Starfleet career. Who could have guessed that nursing would become just as important to me as my Starfleet career ever was, even before Equinox was dragged into the Delta Quadrant?**_

_**Well, this time I actually finished a letter to you, and I'm going to take that as an omen and send it off to you. I hope you are doing well. If you see anyone from Voyager, especially Jim Morrow or Angelo Tessoni, please send them my love. I don't think I'll ever have the courage to write you again, but let me tell you now that you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I wish I could have been everything to you that you wanted me to be. I'm sorry I couldn't be.**_

_**Some things just aren't meant to be.**_

_**Love always and forever,**_

_**Marla**_

How could such a sweet letter make him feel even worse about losing Marla than he already was? Why couldn't he have been to her what she had been to him? Harry laid his head back on his chair. He felt like crying, but he didn't. It wasn't his Starfleet training, or anything his parents had taught him from childhood, that prevented him from crying. His pain was too deep for tears. He remembered her sweet smile, her laugh, the way she would tickle him when they were alone together. How nice it was to cuddle up together. How wonderful it was to make love.

And he remembered the sadness in her eyes that would come over her at the oddest times. She told him some of what triggered those moods, but not all of them. Perhaps there were just too many things that upset her for her to be willing to identify them all. Maybe sometimes, she didn't even know what made her so sad.

He sat there for a very long time with his memories of Marla. Finally he came to accept something that he had fought against for a very long time. What they had together was fated to be temporary, a brief joining of two lives which provided both of them a respite from loneliness during a long journey home. Harry had been able to come home. He had a life and a future. He had a career.

Marla never really had come back from the Delta Quadrant. Physically, sure, she had returned, but the life she had trained for, her future, had been taken away by a Starfleet embarrassed by what Captain Ransom had done. He escaped punishment by dying. Marla and her four companions had committed the cardinal sin of surviving. According to Marla's letter, she had found a substitute, a meaning and purpose in her life, but Harry was sure that she hadn't really found her way home. He doubted she ever would.

Noah Lessing seemed to be doing okay. Angelo was thriving in the new colony, with his wife Tal Celes by his side. Now that the Vidiians had hired Jim Morrow, he seemed to be doing more than okay. But no one had heard from Brian Sofin for over two years. Had he found a way to escape to another life, the way Marla claimed she had? Or had Sofin succumbed to what almost happened to Jim? Was his total silence due to his choice, or to the fact that his body was lying in a lonely grave somewhere?

Harry was glad he finally had read Marla's letter. She hadn't left a true return address, so he couldn't write her back directly. Perhaps he could send letters to Noah, and to Marla's sister Kaylyn Richardson, and let them know he had read it. Harry had a hunch that both maintained contact with Marla, even though they had denied it when Harry asked them. It would be just like Marla to order them both not to let him know they knew where she was.

It was time to stop carrying a torch for a love that would never be. Marla was right, some things were simply not meant to be. It was time to start over again. Maybe his mother was right. Maybe there was someone else out here who could be that "special someone" his mother wanted him to find so badly.

* * *

"Morning, Harry!"

"Morning, Drew. Out of replicator rations today?" Harry joked.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, Drew. Bad joke. When I was on _Voyager_, we usually came to Neelix's Mess Hall when we had to eat the food he was serving because we were out of replicator rations to order what we really wanted. Some of those meals were very strange, Drew, let me tell you."

Alyssa Ogawa sat down next to her son. Her tray was loaded with the foods that Drew loved, Harry noted. Drew was too proud to let his mother carry his meals, but because he had to manage his cane, his own tray was never very full. He wasn't too proud to "share" his mother's leftovers, however. Harry smiled at Alyssa over Drew's head. She smiled back at Harry, nodding her head slightly. A brief moment of mutual understanding passed between them.

Alyssa was a very nice woman. If he didn't hate being in Sickbay so much, he probably would have realized it a lot sooner. Idly, Harry thought that his mother would probably think Alyssa was too old for him, which was ridiculous. If you enjoyed being with someone, who cared how much older or younger they were than you?

"So, do you two have anything planned for this evening?" Harry asked.

"Not really," Alyssa replied. "Is there something going on that I haven't heard about? I get so out of touch with social events sometimes when it's busy in Sickbay."

"No, not really. I have some holodeck time reserved, and I thought you might want to do something with me. There's this program Tom Paris developed called 'Fair Haven' that can be a lot of fun. It's an Irish town. Kind of twee, actually, but there's a lot we can do. There's a pub with some great food. I think we programmed in some leprechauns if we wanted to add a little fantasy every now and then. Think you'd like to try it?"

"Mom, can we?"

"As long as you get your school work done, why not? It sounds like fun. Sure, Harry. What time do you want us there?"

"My time starts at 1700. Wear something comfortable. It's not a fancy program. There's even some cows. And you know Tom. Even holographic cows, well, you know . . ."

"Sounds good. Drew, what are you grinning at?"

Drew covered his mouth with his hands. Harry saw he was laughing at something, but he couldn't remember saying anything that was really funny. Maybe it was the leprechauns. Or maybe the cows. That might be it. Bathroom humor was right up there with his age group. Maybe if he could see Drew's eyes, he could be sure, but with the VISOR, there was no real way to tell where Drew was actually looking.

Finally, Drew said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just, somehow, I see this glow all of a sudden. Do you think we'll see it more in Fair Haven?"

"You know what? If there's not, we can always program a glow in," Harry said. "Holoprograms are great fun to tinker with."

"Yeah, they are. Let's make sure we keep that glow, okay?"

Harry wasn't sure, but he thought Drew was talking about something totally different than he was. Whatever, it was, it was making Drew happy. If Drew was happy, Harry was sure his mother would be happy. And Harry suddenly realized that he'd be happy, too.


	5. Jenny Delaney

Jenny knocked on Lieutenant Nanette Olsen Chen's door. She had her PADD under her arm. Soon after the mission had begun, Nanette had decided that they should start a bookclub. Jenny had scoffed at the idea, but with her twin nagging her all the way from Mars, she had attended. It was fun, though the ten regular and five irregular members tended to gossip more than discuss the books they were reading.

And then four weeks ago, more as a joke, Jenny had suggested they read: _Shran the Devil Diplomat and the early days of the Federation_, by none other than the ex-ambassador/governor Shuba Diaza. She had been completely surprised by how well he wrote. She did wish she could read it in the original Andorian (which she didn't even know), as she was pretty sure the translation wasn't getting some of the nuances.

"Jenny, good you made it!" Nanette exclaimed as the door slid open. "Did you get a letter from your sister?"

Ah, they wouldn't be discussing the books tonight. The most recent letters would, of course, be the main focus of the conversation.

"Yes, she wrote. She said she wouldn't punish me for missing the datastream two months ago."

"Excellent. Rose heard from her brother, he was skiing on some ice planet, not fallen into a black hole. And I supplied the wine...synthenol of course. It's chilling now." The short, perky brunette waved Jenny into her quarters, were six other women were standing or sitting.

"Jenny, it's good to see you," Lieutenant Commander Petra Ortiz said. "Did you like the book?" The tall black woman smiled at her.

"Yes, I did. Diaza may be an arrogant PetaQ, but he can write-even though Shran was just as arrogant." Jenny poured herself a glass. "I hope the replicated the wine is better than last time."

"I replicated it-it's my father's formula," Nanette said. "He's a wine snob. He wanted to send me out here with 3 cases of Picard 67. I was most disappointed to have to decline."

"So are we," Jenny said. "Next time ask. I think we could find some room."

"Hey, if _Voyager's_ operations officer could bring her harp, I think three cases of wine is easily as acceptable if not more so," Alyssa said. Everyone laughed. "So, Diamond, what's happening on the bridge?"

"Apparently the Talaxian delegation will be late-which is why Jenny could make it tonight. You aren't wearing your dress uniform?"

"Hell, no. And Nan, the wine is excellent. Do you share your father's secret formula?"

"No, otherwise no one would invite me to these things."

"Yes, we do love you for the wine. Do you play poker?" Jenny asked.

"Nope, I'm saving my money so I can retire early. I'm not giving this formula to a bunch of boys," Nanette poured herself another glass and sat down.

Rose, Nan's roommate smiled. "I heard Jenny won the poker tournament last week."

"You beat Harry?" Alyssa said with a grin.

"Yes, I did," Jenny chuckled. "It must have been beginner's luck."

"That's not what I heard," Diamond said. "It's all boys, except for Jenny here. Poor Sam looked star struck afterwards. And you should have seen the dress Jenny wore. Where did you find that material?"

"I bought it from a rather brave merchant, who ignored the planetary embargo when we were on New Hope." She chuckled at the memory. She'd loved the material. And the color suited her wonderfully. And it had been a great _weapon _at the tournament. She'd been tired of losing-though she doubt that trick would work again.

"So," Nan started, "has your sister forgiven you for delaying her wedding two years?"

Jenny grimaced, "No, but it was Rick who wanted to complete his internship before they married." Then she decided to change the subject, "Rose, what is this about your brother?" There were some chuckles from the others.

"We were so frantic, we hadn't heard from him for four months. Apparently he and some buddies had decided to go skiing on Hoth 1A, it's some forsaken planet almost near the Romulan boarder. They had to wear protective gear and oxygen tanks. He survived that, but I'm not sure he'll survive our parent's wrath."

"I hope he had fun." Jenny leaned back in the chair. Four months wasn't that long, not when compared to eight years anyway. She put down her glass-while it was lovely wine, she did have to take the Talaxians on a tour of the _Odyssey._

"And you changed the subject," Rose said. "What else did your sister say?"

Jenny picked up her PADD, and again perused her letter and decided just what parts would be acceptable to tell her listeners.

**_Dear Jenny,_**

**_And I still won't tell you. Let's just say I did agree to marry my Rick._**

**_I understand you were busy, but still you could have found two minutes to write me. But maybe you were "too busy?" You're initial descriptions of the Odyssey's crew had me worried, but now, I wonder if the "lady doth protest too much." You mentioned your First Officer seven times in your last letter, poor Harry was only mentioned twice. I see a trend, and your denials are only fueling my suspicions. And since when did I become an old nearly married woman? Rick doesn't think I'm old. And so what if I think my friends and family would be happier if they settled. _**

**_And I HAVE NOT pestered our lonely brother, Robbie, yet. He and I are working with the Mars Consortium on developing a commericial version of Astrometrics. I had not known the number of commercial and private ships that are lost each year to navigational accidents. Our goal is to improve navigation in all ships._**

**_You had two full weeks when nothing happened? I really can't believe that. The Delta Quadrant was not known for peace and quiet. I hope you did something worth while during that time. Shoreleave even if only on New Earth, what a concept, but for you I bet the lack of shopping experiences left you bored. I hope you can go to Vidiia soon. If you find a nice material for my wedding dress, I'll pay you back, but it would be wonderful to have a dress made from something not found at home. At least not until someone realizes there is market for AQ goods in the DQ and vice versa. I wonder when trade relations will begin?_**

**_You probably wouldn't be surprised, but I sometimes find myself missing being on a Starship. I didn't resign as you know, I just took an extended leave of absence. Rick thinks maybe I should return to active duty, and I do have to decide soon. I'll let you know, but I am disinclined to do so. There is just something nice about being on a planet. Robbie always laughs at me-since it had been generally assumed when we first joined up, that I would have become the career officer and you the flake. As it was you became both the career officer and flake...hey don't glare at me._**

**_Ah, now at the end of your letter you tell me that two week period of nothing, something did happen. I knew it-two weeks was too good to be true. The Kazon were never the brightest of light bulbs, but attacking a Haakonian ship? No wonder what's-her-name was able to take charge of Maje Cullah's faction. Fortunately for us, she took advantage with the wrong opportunity._**

**_As to the current shake up of the planetary government. Ambassador Diaza is a brilliant author. When I was in the hospital I read his book, I'm delighted you suggested it to your gossip...sorry I mean Book Club. You will enjoy it. I met the new ambassador a couple of times, she seems very sensible and polite. I'm now just as glad Diaza never attended any of the receptions back in the AQ._**

**_Peace in that sector seems like quite an achievement. Maybe being thrown out there did serve a higher purpose? Was it Voyager I that started the process?_**

**_Despite my earlier teasing, I'm pleased that Commander Lavelle (is he cute?) is treating you and Harry with greater respect. And Jenny dear, let me know how he is._**

**_Say hi to Harry for me!_**

**_Megan_**

* * *

Despite the focus on the letters from home, the Book Club had been enjoyable as always. She would let Megan know that-which would please her sister, as it was Megan who had suggested she join.

But she had to focus her thoughts to more mundane things-like standing in Transporter Room 2 waiting for the Talaxian Delegation to beam aboard. Sarexa had asked to join them-Jenny was delighted at that.

She straightened up as she saw the five Talaxians materialize on the platform. Once they'd coalesced, she stepped forward. "Welcome to _Odyssey."_

Of the four new Talaxians, three were dressed in colors even brighter than Neelix had ever worn, the other, the only female, was dressed more like Sarexa, in subdued colors.

"Thank you, Commander Delaney," Sarexa said. "I would like to introduce everyone, if I may."

Jenny listened carefully as Sarexa made the introductions. There was a standard one hour tour that all such diplomatic groups were given. The most critical areas, were avoided-the transwarp engines were not even shown to those who asked. She knew that one of the conditions for joining the new Federation, was allowing territorial systems the option of self rule. The Haakonians had grumbled a bit, but Talax had been granted provisional status in the new Federation-and would finally gain full independence in the next five years. She knew Neelix was thrilled.

She'd conducted the tour three other times in the last month, so she almost had it down to rote-the trick was to sound spontaneous. At least this group was much happier than the last. The ra'Birdi had been a dour group. They were still just thinking about joining.

She finished the tour in Astrometrics-she knew her enthusiasm for her own department showed, try as she might to hide it. The lead Talaxian, Bondijix smiled at her while she was showing them the starmaps of the sector. She left the maps of Talax and environs up for the dignitaries to study.

"Thank you, commander," Bondijix said when she'd finished. "A most excellent tour. Madam Sarexa, our most esteemed ambassador, tells us that you were on the original Voyager?"

"Yes, I was." She glanced at Sarexa-had Bondijix just called her their ambassador?

Sarexa nodded. "The provisional Talaxian government has asked me to represent Talaxian interests here. We're getting a complete staff. I have requested that they also work with my sweet husband. Neelix is beside himself. He doesn't know what to do with a staff...yet."

Jenny chuckled. "Well, then, let me offer my congratulations, Madam Ambassador." Jenny reached out to shake Sarexa's hand. The other Talaxians looked surprised, so Jenny hugged her instead. "And Neelix?"

"He's delighted. He's been serving as colony ambassador, so he had been worried that the Talaxians wanted him." She smiled. "The new governor has asked him to stay in that position. I can't believe that Talax will have independence soon. We have provisional status for the moment, but soon." Her smile faded.

"What?" Jenny asked.

The other Talaxians suddenly looked concerned and were staring at Sarexa.

"Madam," Bondijix asked Sarexa, "is there a problem?"

"No...Not really. I just don't know." Sarexa stopped speaking a second and took a deep breath. "I would like to know if any of my family is still alive. How would I do this?"

Bondijix thought, then looked at the others in his group. "Tril?"

The only female in the group of Talaxian dignitaries nodded her head several times. "The Haakonian Order has a decennial census, and the provinces were required to maintain complete records. I can assist you in looking through them." She glanced at another member of the group. "We'll have to ask permission, but the Haakonian Order is very keen to have our good will, I don't see a problem." Tril grinned. "In fact, I would hope that the census will be made available to the Provisional Government. Perhaps we can discuss this over the excellent Hokcha Tea your husband has in his stash." Tril bowed toward Jenny. "I still can't believe I have lived to see this day. We owe you so much."

"Our lives and our Freedom," Bondijix added. "Madam Ambassador, Commander Delaney, thank you for an excellent tour. We have made arrangements with your Captain to contact Talax."

Jenny shook her head in surprise at everything, then realized that she had something to write Megan about-that wouldn't fuel her twin's insistence that Sam was interested in her. (In fact she would make sure there was no mention of the insufferable man in her next letter. He was cute though.)

She would escort the Talaxians to the planet, where she had arranged to meet with Harry and some others for a few days of shoreleave. Not that it was play. They would be helping with what Tom had called "an old-fashioned barn-raising." Mike Ayala and his growing family were building their "real" house. She knew that some of the Voyager crew were also coming.

She looked forward to seeing everyone. She suddenly frowned as she realized that she didn't know if Lavelle was coming.

Not that she cared one way or another.

* * *

Dr. Mark Zimmerman 1: Christina

Dr. Mark Zimmerman 2: Janet

Daeja Thev: Janet

Harry Kim: Janet

Jenny Delaney: Christina


End file.
